Taiko no Tatsujin
or Taiko Time, a blog dedicated to the series. Taiko no Tatsujin is a series of rhythm games created by Namco, consisting in playing taiko drums. Its mascot is an antomotphic taiko drum called Don-chan. Videogames A high number of games have been released, mostly on arcade, but many console games as well. Unless otherwise specified each game was only released in Japan. These are: Arcade games The main games with updates are: *''Taiko no Tatsujin'' (February 21, 2001) *''Taiko no Tatsujin 2'' (August 6, 2001) *''Taiko no Tatsujin 3'' (March 15, 2002) *''Taiko no Tatsujin 4'' (December 12, 2002) *''Taiko no Tatsujin 5'' (October 6, 2003) *''Taiko no Tatsujin 6'' (July 15, 2004) *''Taiko no Tatsujin 7'' (July 15, 2005) *''Taiko no Tatsujin 8'' (March 23, 2006) *''Taiko no Tatsujin 9'' (December 20, 2006) *''Taiko no Tatsujin 10'' (July 26, 2007) *''Taiko no Tatsujin 11'' (March 18, 2008) **''Taiko no Tatsujin 11 Asian Version'' (April 25, 2008) *''Taiko no Tatsujin 12'' (December 11, 2008) **''Taiko no Tatsujin 12 Asian Version'' (June 23, 2009) **''Taiko no Tatsujin 12 Don! to Zoryoban'' (July 14, 2009) *''Taiko no Tatsujin 13'' (December 17, 2009) *''Taiko no Tatsujin 14'' (September 8, 2010) *''Taiko no Tatsujin'' (November 16, 2011) **''Taiko no Tatsujin (C/N: KATSU-DON)'' (July 25, 2012) **''Taiko no Tatsujin Sorairo version'' (March 13, 2013) **''Taiko no Tatsujin Momoiro version'' (December 11, 2013); later released internationally as Taiko no Tatsujin, and then receiving the same updates as the Japanese version. **''Taiko no Tatsujin Kimidori version'' (July 16, 2014) **''Taiko no Tatsujin Murasaki Version'' (March 11, 2015) **''Taiko no Tatsujin White Version'' (December 10, 2015) **''Taiko no Tatsujin Red Version'' (July 14, 2016) **''Taiko no Tatsujin Yellow Version'' (March 15, 2017) **''Taiko no Tatsujin Blue Version'' (March 15, 2018) Minor arcade games are: *''Taiko no Tatsujin RT - Nippon no Kokoro'' (November 2004), a simpler version of the game, designed for rehabilitation from injuries, only available in some hospitals in Japan. *''Medal no Tatsujin - Doki! Ooatari Darake no Sugoroku Matsuri'' (April 2005), a medal/party game. Being titled "Medal no Tatsujin" and not being a rhythm game, it might not be considered part of the series (along with its sequel), however it still features the same characters and it does feature a minigame version of Taiko no Tatsujin, so it can be considered a minor entry. *''Medal no Tatsujin 2 - Atsumare! Go! Go! Sugoroku Sentai Don Ranger Five'' (February 2007), a medal/party game. Home console games Main console games Most of the games also feature drum peripherial boundled with the game. PlayStation 2: *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Tatacon de DODON ga DON'' (October 24, 2002) *''Taiko no Tatsujin: DOKI! Shinkyoku Darake no Haru Matsuri'' (March 27, 2003) *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Appare Sandaime'' (October 30, 2003) *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Atsumare! Matsuri da!! Yondaime'' (July 22, 2004) *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Go! Go! Godaime'' (December 9, 2004) *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Wai Wai Happy! Rokudaime'' (December 8, 2005) *''Taiko no Tatsujin: DON-KA! to Oomori Nanadaime'' (December 7, 2006) Wii: *''Taiko no Tatsujin Wii'' (December 11, 2008) *''Taiko no Tatsujin Wii: Do Don to 2 Daime'' (November 19, 2009) *''Taiko no Tatsujin Wii: Minna de Party 3 Daime'' (December 2, 2010) *''Taiko no Tatsujin Wii: Kettei-Ban'' (November 23, 2011) *''Taiko no Tatsujin Wii: Cho Gouka-Ban'' (November 29, 2012) Wii U: *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Wii U Version'' (November 21, 2013) *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Tokumori!'' (November 20, 2014) *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Atsumete - Tomodachi Daisakusen!'' (November 26, 2015) PlayStation 4: *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Session de Dodon ga Don!'' (October 26, 2017) Minor console games *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Waku Waku anime Matsuri'' (December 18, 2003), PlayStation 2. *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Taiko Drum Master'' (October 26, 2004), PlayStation 2. Western adaptation of the series, originally released in North America, it was later also released in Japan. *''Taiko no Tatsujin Ongaku Lesson'' (April 14, 2005), Advanced Pico Beena. *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Tobikkiri! Anime Special'' (August 4, 2005), PlayStation 2. Portable games *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Portable'' (August 4, 2005), PSP. *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Portable 2'' (September 7, 2006), PSP. *''Taiko no Tatsujin DS: Touch de Dokodon'' (July 26, 2007), Nintendo DS. *''Metcha! Taiko no Tatsujin DS: Nanatsu no Shima no Daibouken'' (April 24, 2008), Nintendo DS. *''Taiko no Tatsujin DS: Dororon! Yokai Daikessen!!'' (July 1, 2010), Nintendo DS. *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Portable DX'' (July 14, 2011), PSP. *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Chibi Dragon to Fushigi na Orb'' (July 12, 2012), Nintendo 3DS. *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Don to Katsu no Jikuu Daibouken'' (June 26, 2014), Nintendo 3DS. *''Taiko no Tatsujin V Version'' (July 9, 2015), PlayStation Vita. *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Dokodon! Mystery Adventure'' (June 16, 2016), Nintendo 3DS. Additionally The Idolm@ster Must Songs Red/Blue, while being considered Idolmaster games, they feature the same gameplay and characters as the Taiko no Tatsujin series, therefore arguably being part of the series. Mobile games *''Taiko no Tatsujin Pop Monthly'' (January 1, 2008), mobile phone. Only released in Taiwan. *''Taiko no Tatsujin Mobile'' (March 20, 2008), mobile phone. *''Taiko no Tatsujin -Popular Song Pack-'' (February 1, 2010), iOS. *''Taiko no Tatsujin -Popular Song Pack 2-'' (April 15, 2010), iOS. *''Taiko no Tatsujin Plus'' (May 28, 2010), iOS. *''Taiko no Tatsujin Rip Slyme'' (July 23, 2010), iOS. Also known as Taiko no Tatsujin RS. *''Tae go ui darin'' (March 29, 2011), mobile phone. Only released in South Korea. *''Taiko no Tatsujin AR Youkai Battle'' (Spring 2011), Android. *''Taiko no Tatsujin Shinkyoku Tori Houdai!'' (August 2012), Android. *''Taiko no Tatsujin Plus Shinkyoku Tori Houdai!'' (February 3, 2016), Android. Other media A series of 3-minute shorts based on the series were broadcasted from 2005 on Kids Station. Additionally a manga based on the series was also published by Kodansha on the magazine Comic BomBom. CDs Many music CDs including songs from the games were released, specifically: *''Taiko no Tatsujin'' (April 23, 2003), coming in two versions: Red and Blue. *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Tobikkiri! Anime Special Dai Nesshu Utamatsuri'' (August 24, 2005) *''Taiko no Tatsujin Original Soundtrack 2008'' (May 21, 2008) *''Taiko no Tatsujin Original Soundtrack "Donderful!"'' (December 21, 2011) *''Taiko no Tatsujin Original Soundtrack "Full Combo!"'' (March 21, 2012) *''Taiko no Tatsujin Wii Chogouka-Ban BGM Collection'' (December 19, 2012) *''Taiko no Tatsujin Chibi Dragon to Fushigi na Orb BGM Collection'' (March 7, 2013) Merchandise Many plush dolls and figures based on characters from the series have been released. Among them is a line of McDonald's Happy Meal toys consisting in eight Don-chan toys dressed in different outfits and making different sound. If the sounds are played to the Nintendo 3DS in Taiko no Tatsujin: Chibi Dragon to Fushigi na Orb, they unlock the respective costume for Don-Chan and an exclusive song. Links to other series Note: characters for other series appearing as dancers are still only considered sub-universe links unless they interact with the game's original characters. For lists of songs in each game see Taiko no Tatsujin songs. Mascot link: Miis appear as dancers in Taiko no Tatsujin games for Wii. Category:Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Series Category:Video games